2008 Yearbook
"2008 Yearbook" is the eighteenth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released during the Season 4 - Season 5 hiatus. Regular segments Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Paul Terry, editor of the magazine, gives a prelude to this 2008 Lost Yearbook. New Transmissions Get ready for discussion about Season 4, as well as the upcoming Season 5. Voices From The Fuselage It's time to hear the theories, views, and debates about the Season 4 cliffhanger. "Damon Lindelof's Pearls of Wisdom" 8 more fan questions are given to producer Damon Lindelof. Black Box Flight Recorder We look back at the unforgettable scene when it is revealed who is in the coffin. Exodus Issue 19 is out this October, so brave the darkneess for a scary Dark Territory Special. By The Fire "Shephard's Lost Flock" Actress Emilie de Ravin talks about her father, Christian Shephard, half-brother, Jack Shephard, and the future of her character, Claire Littleton. "Mom's The Word" Evangeline Lilly talks about Kate's journey through Season 4, and about her life with Jack off the Island. "The Lone Gunman" Josh Holloway discusses his character James "Sawyer" Ford, and the adventures he has experienced with Season 4. "Strength In Numbers" Jorge Garcia discusses his character, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, and his experiences on Lost. Memento Mori "An Honorable Exit" Memento Mori takes an extended look back on Michael Dawson's memorable Island moments. Analyze moments from some of Michael's key flashbacks such as and . Beyond The Island "The Other Passengers" We know who Jack, Kate, Locke, Sawyer, and Jin are, but what about the more discreet survivors of Flight 815? We examine Elliott Maslow, Gary Troup, Neil "Frogurt", and Sonya, who are other passengers from Flight 815. "Mission: London" We take you on an exclusive look at the Sun and Widmore flashforward scene that takes place in London, England. Missing Pieces "Jin Has a Temper-Tantrum on the Golf Course" What started as a fun game of golf turned into an outburst from an angry Jin. Prepare for the exclusive script extract and analysis for the hilarious . "The Envelope" Juliet attempts to reveal a startling secret to Amelia, who is a member of the book club. We have the trancript and analysis for . "So It Begins" We examine the stunning finale of the Missing Pieces, . Jack awakes in the jungle, and we see the mysterious man who sent Vincent to wake up Jack. They Came From the Freighter! "Charlotte's Web" Rebecca Mader, who portrays the mysterious Charlotte Staples Lewis, discusses her character and her life so far on Lost. "To Be Frank" Jeff Fahey, who portrays the helicopter Frank Lapidus, discusses his character's story. "Target Acquired" Kevin Durand, who plays the Season 4 freighter fiend Martin Keamy, discusses his character's life as a freighter mercenary. Durand also explains what it's like to be Season 4's biggest antagonist. Beyond the Hatch "Gone to Seed" Go deep behind of the ancient greenery of the Orchid's botanical greenhouse. View exclusive photos and fantastic images of the unforgettable scenery surrounding the enigmatic station. "Always Intense, Sometimes In Tents" Exclusive pictures of various Island living quarters. From the tents on the beach camp to the tents at the ruins. View awesome screen caps from the tents on the Island. "The Class Of Season 4" Lost Magazine has put together an exclusive collection of photos from the Season 4 cast and production crew. Dear Diary Rebecca Mader, Adam Horowitz, Jeff Fahey, and Zoe Bell write their entries for the Lost diary. The Others "Remembering Season 4" Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis talk about the many memorable moments of Season 4. "The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret" Executive producer Bryan Burk talk exclusively about Lost and his other current projects.